Systems and methods herein generally relate to calibrating printers, and more particularly to calibrating wide format printers using a scanner.
In order to produce streak free prints, the actual print density that the printer produces for a given digital gray level must be independent of the cross-process position. Often this is not the case. One approach to deal with this is to calibrate the printer by measuring the non-uniformity of a series of strips at different digital gray levels. With this information an actuator, such as the digital gray level at each spatial location can be modified to compensate for the non-uniformity so that the ultimate print will be uniform.